Finding Love, Friends, and Family
by Tigerfern
Summary: While taking a stroll through his territory, that one thing leads to many strange events. Jayfeather is captured by a fox, and meets a new cat who just might be the one to help him home... Leading a life of worry and misery, Silver Tiger watches her mother die, chases away her father, and meets a cat who could just be her worst enemy...or the love of her life...Read&Review plz!


**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. This is also a remake of A New Warrior In Thunderclan. Let's get started.**

**~Jayfeather's POV~**

I shifted slightly, feeling the warm breeze ruffle my fur. I let out a sigh, wondering what the sunset looked like. _Maybe I'll dream about it..._

I stood up, stretching out my stiff muscles. _I should be getting back to camp, _I thought reluctantly. I began walking, and as I tried placing my paw on the ground, I found empty space. My paw fell through the hole and snagged on an underground root.

Adrenaline shocked through my body and I stumbled forward, my back feet losing purchase and my right paw swiping at thin air.

I gasped as I found myself tumbling down a hugely spaced hole.

_Thump! _I landed with a heap on the ground. I grunted, "What in the name of Starclan?!" I pulled myself to my paws and blinked sand from my eyes.

I sniffed the air quietly, then a jolt of fear caused me to stumbled backwards up against the 'wall.' _Fox! _

A rumbling purr filled the air, and I grew startled. I righted myself, and heard the fox's steps approaching. I nearly gasped as it rasped it's tongue roughly over my head.

I sniffed the fox. _Hmm...female...maybe..._ Just then, I let out an indignant meow as she grasped my scruff in her teeth. I closed my eyes, and felt my body being rocked back and forth as she clamber noisily out of her underground lair and up the tunnel.

When we were out of it, the fresh, cool air seemed to smack me on the face.

I squirmed indignantly, "Stop it!" I wailed, but she merely bumped my rump on the ground decisively.

I whimpered, feeling confusion and loss enter my feelings.

And then we were off. I no longer tried to wrench myself free; I knew it was hopeless. So I hung limply from her mouth as she bounded away across Thunderclan territory.

I smelt the border, and the fox crossed it unknowingly. I lost myself in a whir of thoughts; thoughts of home, thoughts of my clan, thoughts of Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, thoughts also of the prophecy.

I sneered to myself. How could I think of such a thing in time like this?

Then, I was suddenly jerked from my thoughts as the mother fox dropped me roughly on the ground. I sniffed the air, and collected myself, standing again. I felt the ground, it was covered with very short, springy grass.

I took a few paw steps, and the fox licked me roughly on the head before I heard her bound away, probably to go hunting.

Briefly, I comtemplated leaving, but knew it would be pointless, so I curled up and closed my eyes.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, a huge paw prodded my shoulder. I awoke with a jolt. "Leafpool, what is it?!" I exclaimed, opening my eyes. But then I remembered the fox, and it taking me away.

I heard a loud _plop!_ beside me and smelt..._cat!_ The fox expected me to eat cat! But yet my stomach growled, and so did the fox when I ignored the well intentioned meal.

I gingerly poked it with my paw, and cringed in disgust. _I'll just have to feign eating it, _I thought slowly.

I crouched down and began 'chewing' in invisible meat, but I still felt her gaze on my neck, suspecting. I took a deep breath. _Here it goes..._

I bit off a small bite, and swallowed; the fox seemed satisfied, and began eating it's own food. I almost retched, and a sick feeling entered my stomach, but it was better than nothing, kind of...

I quickly finished off what it gave me, trying to imagine a plump juicy vole in it's place. It didn't really work, considering the meat tasted rotten and it was super stringy.

While the fox was busy, I quickly pelted behind a short, stumpy bush and vomited.

After getting sick there, I felt very hollow. I let out a sigh and trudged over to where the fox was sleeping, curled up comfortably on the softest patch of grass. I slipped in between her tail and her side and nestled against her fur.

A rumbling purr erupted, and the warmth of her fur and the gentle soothing of her purrs were my only comfort.

I blinked open my eyes in a misty, nearly deserted meadow. A fluffy black she-cat with glinting green eyes approached. "Hollyleaf!" I cried out, bounding towards her.

She smiled, and meowed, "Jayfeather..."

"Are you in Starclan?" I asked, looking around. Nobody else was there.

She shook her head. "No, I'm still alive-"

I cut her off, feeling ecstatic. "Really?! Where are you?!"

She beamed. "Jayfeather, let's talk about something else."

I nodded, sighing. "Okay. What?"

"Jayfeather, don't worry, you will find the right cat."

I felt my fur bristling. "What do you mean? I'm a medicine cat!"

She rolled her eyes. "For all I know, it could be a tom. What I mean is, you will meet the right cat, and together you will journey home."

"Who?!" I cried out, but she already started to back away through the mist. I ran towards her, "Hollyleaf!"

Suddenly, I sprinted in through the entrance to Thunderclan camp. I looked around and blinked, but it was still there. I padded into the medicine den. My heart wrenched as I watched Leafpool sitting inside with Hazeltail, gently consoling her.

Then, they both stood up and walked right past me. "Leafpool! Hazeltail!" I yelled, "I'm right here!" But they didn't hear me.

I shook my head, and darted off into the clearing where Graystripe and Brambleclaw were quietly talking.

I found myself bounding up to Firestar's den. I skidded inside. Firestar lifted his head. "Jayfeather!" He wheezed.

I blinked.

"Y-You can see me?" I choked.

He nodded, narrowing his eyes. "You've come back...or have you?"

I let out a sigh, "No. I think I'm dreaming."

He nodded. "Jayfeather," he hissed lowly, not wanting to wake Sandstorm, "Where are you?!"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I don't know," I whispered.

Just then, a rough paw shook my shoulder and I fell forward on to the ground, closing my eyes. When I opened them, everything was dark. I felt the heavy breath of the female fox on me. She was standing over me.

She emitted a grunting noise, and helped me up.

I shook the dirt from my fur. "Where are we?" I queried, but she didn't understand me.

She began padding away, and I sighed, following her.

As we came to a huge deserted twoleg nest, a male fox scent began mingling with the female's. I felt worried, and pressed myself up close to my 'mother.'

I heard a weird bark-like sound coming from the empty barn. A huge male fox came bounding out towards the female, his long white tail swishing out behind him.

I tensed up, but relaxed as I listened to the rumbling purrs from both of them. I followed them into the barn, and heard them head off towards a pile of hay. I didn't want to know what they were up to; but it involved a lot of scuffling, purrs, muffled shrieks, and strange moans.

I sniffed the air, and my stomach growled. I headed towards a hay pile, ready to try my luck at hunting.

It was fairly easy. I targeted an old, weak barn mouse and leaped at it, crushing it under my neck. As I pulled myself off, it was twitching, and I smacked my paw against it's neck, delivering a death blow.

I crouched down, and gulped the fat creature down in several gulps. I strayed near the barn entrance and greedily licked up a rain puddle until it was dry. I scuffled up a huge hay bale and found a ledge.

I crawled up on to it, and heard rain begin pitter-pattering against the window. I let out a long, dramatic sigh, trying my best to block out the sounds of mating fox from below.


End file.
